For Reasons That Escape Me
by The Great El Dober
Summary: A sequel to “A Second chance” but there is a short summary for those who haven’t read the first story. Ryoko may have successfully pulled off her plan, but will it work out in the long run? After all, she’s not the only one who gets a second chanc
1. The Problem

I

I've said it before and I'll say it again. 

I don't own Tenchi Muyo. 

**For Reasons That Escape Me **

By The Great El Dober 

This is a sequel to "A Second Chance" so you should read it before reading this but just in case you haven't here is a brief summary of what you need to know to follow this sequel properly. 

An argument with Washu results in Ryoko being shown one of her mother's many inventions. The machine can shift time back to the past and in the process erases everyone's memory up until that point. The only person who can keep their memory of the future is the person who activates the machine and they only keep their memory for one day. 

In the end Ryoko decides to use the machine to travel back in time and accept Washu as her mother from the moment they are reunited (on the Souja) and therefore avoid all the hurtful and awkward moments that she would end up regretting. Will this work out though, for in twenty-four hours time Ryoko won't remember the motives behind her actions. 

Ryoko has managed to pull her plan off successfully but will it work out in the long run? After all she's not the only one who gets a second chance. 

**Chapter One **

_It all seems like a dream now. Just like waking up from a pleasant dream, I can still remember the fondness but the details are so blurred. Why did I act so strange? _

As Ryoko's mind yearned answers, the rest of the table was left wondering what was wrong with her. This was the third time in as many days that she had completely ignored Tenchi at the breakfast table. Had Washu's arrival really changed her that much? 

_I had never seen her before, but when she claimed to be my mother, I somehow knew it was true. How? Was it an instinct, a bond or am I just fooling myself. What if I am and this is all just. . . . _

_**Is something wrong my little Ryoko? **_

Ryoko gasped in shock as Washu's message was passed across their link. She had heard it all, she knew what Ryoko had been thinking. What would she think? Reluctantly Ryoko shifted her gaze across the table to focus on her mother. She expected to be met with a look of hurt, offence and disappointment. 

Instead Ryoko received a very different look. Washu expression was certainly more serious than usual, but it conveyed deep concern rather than hurt. She was far more worried than angered and something in her face seemed to promise support and patience with Ryoko's problems. 

_No Mom, everything's fine,_ Ryoko 'replied' with a smile. Her mother smiled back and sealed off the link, leaving Ryoko alone with her thoughts once more. 

_Still, it's nice to have someone who really cares about me. And I care about her too, I just don't know why. _

Ryoko prodded her food moodily. She wasn't getting anywhere with this herself. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone. But who? Washu was out of the question. She was ruled out as she was the subject of Ryoko's problems in the first place. 

Next on the list was Tenchi's grandfather. He was indeed a man of great wisdom, which was why he also had to be ruled out. Katsuhito's answers were always far too cryptic to be of any use to her. There was one person however who might just understand. . . . 

"That was great Sasami," Tenchi complimented while finishing his food, "But I have to get to work. The fields really need. . . ." 

"Wait, Tenchi!" Ryoko started grabbing his sleeve to stop him from going anywhere. "Can I come with you?" she asked in a calm sincere voice. 

Even her apparent sincerity was not enough for Tenchi who had been traumatised enough by her in the past and was petrified that something was about to happen again. Seeing Tenchi's very nervous expression Ryoko quickly added, "I won't try anything. I just want to talk and stuff." 

"Okay, I suppose," Tenchi replied warily. He wasn't sure about this. Ryoko had been acting weirder than usual recently and if there was no telling what she would have done before, the possibilities were now scarily endless. Still she was his friend, and as such he should have more trust and patience with things like this, so he didn't say another word about it as he made his way to the door with the space pirate by his side. 

_Something's bothering her,_ Washu thought, _I could sense it but I couldn't see what it was. Should I tell her what I know? Would she believe me? I just wish I could do something to . . . _

"Miss Washu," Mihoshi whispered across the table, "Are you sure Ryoko hasn't gone mad?" 

Washu just sighed impatiently. The first time it had been funny but after the third time it had lost it's novelty. Now it was just plain irritating. 

**In The Fields **

"I hope you don't mind this," Ryoko said from her grassy position in the shade. 

"No, not at all," Tenchi laughed, "I've not seen as much of you since Washu arrived." 

"Aww, I knew you'd miss me!" Ryoko teased, trying to hide the real pride and joy swelling up inside of her. 

_He said he missed me,_ Ryoko thought, _Maybe not in those words but that's what he meant. I knew it! He may be a little shy but deep down . . . _

"So what do you want to talk about Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, breaking the silence that had formed while Ryoko's thoughts had been wandering. 

"Oh, yes," Ryoko began before pausing again, taking time to make absolutely certain the link was sealed off good and proper. She couldn't let Washu hear any of this so she set up a complete block. Now they could scream bloody murder and the other would be none the wiser. 

"It's about Washu," Ryoko resumed, confident of her privacy, "I'm kinda having trouble, you see." 

Upon hearing this Tenchi stopped his work and put down his tools. He never thought he would see the day that Ryoko would approach him for genuine help or just to talk about her problems. It made him feel less like her fanatical obsession and more like her trusted friend. He liked that. 

He carefully removed his work gloves and placed them down neatly next to his abandoned tools. He strode slowly out of the glare of the sun and into the shade where Ryoko sat, before sitting down right by her side much to her delighted surprise. 

"Go on," Tenchi encouraged her, staring patiently into her eyes, offering the same support that Washu's face had seemed to promise earlier. 

Ryoko was stunned. She had expected Tenchi to be reluctant to discuss such sensitive topics or at the very least for him to listen from a distance, but never this. Perhaps she didn't know Tenchi quite as well as she thought she did. He could be strong when he needed to be and he was there for her now so Ryoko decided to take advantage of him in a good way for once. 

"I don't really have a problem with Washu herself," she began, "Having a mother is great, it's like a wonderful dream. That's the problem." 

"I don't understand," Tenchi admitted. Perhaps he had been too eager to help. Was he even qualified to understand her problems never mind help with them? 

Ryoko just sighed and looked to the sky for inspiration. There had to be a way to make him see. 

"Have you ever had a dream Tenchi?" she began, "A dream so fantastic and full. Something you understood and enjoyed. Then you wake up and you still feel happy but the logic and reasons behind it have drifted away. That's how our reunion seems to me. I did so many things that I no longer understand." 

She looked to him hopefully. That was as clear as she could make it. She found it hard enough to express normal feelings so explaining her confused feelings was a real challenge to her. Much to her relief, Tenchi nodded understandingly. 

"I wouldn't be surprised," he started, "You were under a lot of stress and you over reacted. You thought I was dead, you were fighting your worst nightmare and your body had just been turned to stone. Most people would have lost it all together." 

"No," Ryoko stated firmly. Tenchi had hoped his attempt at a light joke would help her loosen up but she seemed more up tight now than ever. 

_No one understands,_ she thought in dismay, _Not even Tenchi. Mom might understand but it's too delicate a subject to bring up so soon. She is so happy to have me back, I can't spoil it now. I accepted her, I practically made a promise to love her. How can I go back on that? How can I let her down and say I don't remember anymore? _

"There was more than that Tenchi, you have to believe me," she pleaded, desperately seeking support from him, "There was something more. There was an understanding, I had reasons, I had answers . . . ." 

She lowered her head to face the ground regrettably before finishing half-heartedly, ". . . but now I have nothing but questions." 

For a moment Tenchi just sat there in silent amazement. If he had been surprised before, now he was shocked. He had seen her somewhat troubled in the past but he couldn't remember ever seeing her this vulnerable before. Even onboard Souja she had managed to put up a valiant fight but now she looked completely defeated, completely consumed by her troubles. 

"I'm scared Tenchi," she admitted weakly, "I'm scared that I've said something wrong, that I've promised something that I can't give. How can I hold onto feelings that I can't understand? The real problem is I still care about her and I don't want to hurt her. That's why I thought you would understand." 

It took Tenchi a while to understand what she meant by that. Tenchi had a similar problem with Ryoko herself. She wanted something that Tenchi wasn't prepared to give her yet but he never came out and blatantly admitted it for fear of hurting Ryoko's feelings. 

"You're right Ryoko," Tenchi began, "being in that position is very worrying, but you have to have a little faith. I'm not sure how I feel about you and have you left me?" 

"No!" Ryoko almost shouted in reply, "I would never do that!" 

"And neither would your mother," Tenchi continued, "She cares about you too much for that Ryoko, and from what you say I can know you feel the same way." 

"Yes I do," Ryoko admitted with a faint smile, "I just wish I knew why." 

Silence then fell over their shaded spot as they watched the sun beam down on surrounding fields. It was a calm tranquil scene that they quietly enjoyed together, letting their thoughts drift away with the cool breeze. 

But in their moment of calm serenity they failed to notice a figure watching them from a hidden spot in the bushes. It observed them with emotionless indifference, just analysing the statistics, not caring about the consequences. 

"I have located Ryoko," it reported, "but she is not alone. There is a boy in her company." 

"In that case we have to amend our plans," came the reply, "Proceed directly to Washu and capture her instead." 

"Yes doctor." The figure finished before heading of in the direction of the Masaki house, unnoticed by the Ryoko and Tenchi who still sat side by side lost in their thoughts. 

**End of Chapter One **

In Chapter Two - Someone attacks the house and with Ryoko and Tenchi conveniently distracted how will things turn out? What of Ryoko? Is she just understandably confused or is Mihoshi right, has she gone mad? 

Note - Like I've said in other fics I don't plead people to review but I won't continue this unless I get at least one positive review. As long as at least one person is interested I will persevere but otherwise there is little point.


	2. The Offer

For Reasons that Escape Me

I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

**For Reasons that Escape Me **

By The Great El Dober 

**Chapter Two **

**"What was that?"** cried a stunned Tenchi. 

He had just picked up his tools to resume his work when he had heard some kind of loud explosion. It sounded close by and worse still it came from the direction of his home. Of course, in his home an explosion could mean almost anything but with Ryoko sitting only feet away from him, the possibilities were considerably reduced. 

Ryoko remained seated but poised her head in the direction of the house, putting her advanced senses and fighting experience to use. From the sound she could tell this was more than your average dispute. For them to hear the blast so clearly from the fields someone would have had to put real venom behind it. 

This began to worry her. She had ignored them by closing down her link, she had ignored them and now something was wrong. It felt as if she had been given an important responsibility and failed. Quickly she flung the link to her mother back open, praying for good news. 

_Mom, what happened?_ She asked, _Is anyone hurt? _

No answer. 

Ryoko began to panic. She could handle danger, even life or death situations, but her recent problems had left her emotionally weakened and this was a blow right to the core of her weakness. 

"Quick, something's wrong!" she exclaimed while jumping to her feet. She grabbed Tenchi's wrist and teleported them to the source of the disturbance. Tenchi felt the surrounding scenery yanked away from him and quickly replaced by the sight of his home. It was worse than either of them had imagined. 

The whole place was just one wrecked mess. Broken wood, shattered glass and various debris were strewn around the front of the house leaving holes and tears where they had originally come from. There had obviously been quite a struggle but between who? 

With this question in mind the two of them sprinted into the house, fearing that they were already too late. At first it didn't seem so bad. Tenchi thought it would take a lot of work to fix the house but as he walked into the living room he felt assured that it wasn't half as bad as he first feared. 

Then he saw Ayeka. She lay injured on the floor with Sasami crying over her unconscious body. A strange mix of terror and compassion coursed through him as he rushed past Ryoko and eased Ayeka into a sitting position, supporting her head and back with his hands. Normally Ryoko would have taken notice and became jealous but she had something else on her mind as she scanned the room. 

Mihoshi lay trapped under an overturned table, frantically crying her eyes out and bawling for help. More surprisingly, Azaka actually seemed incapacitated, lying defeated on it's side as it's counterpart Kamidake stood a protective guard over the fallen princess, albeit a little late. Nobuyuki had already left for work and Katsuhito had left for the shrine, which meant everyone was accounted for except . . . 

"Where's mom?" Ryoko asked in a barley-controlled voice. She was trying to stay calm but she couldn't completely hide the shades of fear and uncertainty that tinged her voice. 

"It was terrible Tenchi," Sasami choked out between tears, "We tried to stop it but we couldn't." 

"Where's mom?" Ryoko repeated in a louder tone as her impatience and anxiety grew. This time she made no attempt to hide her concern and apprehension. Her naked emotions now were exposed for all to see and her voice sounded unsettlingly desperate and riddled with panic. 

Sasami's face had already been full of fear, shock and sadness, but as she heard Ryoko's question the sadness seemed to deepen until it was all that was left. It was a thick, profound sadness that threatened the promise of bad news to come. 

"It took her," Sasami began, "I'm sorry Ryoko. We tried our best, we really did but that robot was too strong and it took her." 

That was the moment that Ryoko felt overwhelmed. She had hope before, a precious notion that things may not be as bad as they looked. That had been her dam to repress the full extent of her fears but as she heard confirmation of the truth that dam burst, flooding her soul with overpowering volumes of fear. Now her mind knew nothing but panic. 

_Mom? _Ryoko frantically called out through the link, _Mom! Mom! Where are you are? Please come back Mommy I need you! _

No answer. 

Ryoko collapsed to her knees in a helpless sorrow. Her mother wouldn't respond. What did that mean? She didn't know. If she had been able to locate her mother she could do something but now she was completely helpless to do anything. She was useless. Despite being thousands of years old she knew nothing that could help her cope with this. 

She couldn't cope with it. 

Her thoughts were racing. 

Her mind was whirling. 

She began to get dizzy. 

The room was spinning. 

She began to lose focus. 

She was . . . 

Tenchi and Sasami watched as Ryoko fainted and collapsed on the floor. From her knelling position on the floor, she grasped her head in pain and fell clumsily onto the floor in front of her. 

Innocent as it all was it seemed a bit too theatrical for Tenchi's liking. 

"Get up Ryoko!" he shouted moodily, "This is no time to. . . ." 

He stopped in mid-sentence, sensing that something might actually be wrong with his friend. 

"Ryoko?" he asked in a much quieter and concerned tone. Guilt began to wash away his anger as he realised that he had once again jumped to conclusions and accused one of his closest friends and to make matters worse she there might be something very wrong with her. He began to lower Ayeka down so he could follow Sasami who was already at Ryoko's side. 

"She is alright Lord Tenchi," Kamidake assured, "She is unconscious but otherwise unharmed." 

It was at that moment that Tenchi's grandfather, who had also heard the commotion, finally arrived from Masaki shrine. He observed the scene with a curious eye. 

"Mind telling me what's going on Tenchi?" he finally asked. 

"That depends," Tenchi replied, "Promise to stay conscious?" 

**Elsewhere **

Ryoko opened her eyes and saw . . . . nothing. 

There was nothing surrounding her. A great blank expanse for as far as her eyes could see. She faced with a completely alien and unfamiliar surrounding. She began to panic again. 

_Mom? Where are you? Are you here? Please Mommy, you have to . . . _

"Calm down, Ryoko," a voice behind her soothed. 

Ryoko whisked around to face the voice that had answered her. If the voice had startled her, then the sight shocked her to the base of her soul. There, standing in front of her was . . . . her. 

"Washu isn't here," the apparition continued, "This place is in your mind, the forgotten recesses of your mind, repressed parts that are locked away forever." 

Had circumstances been otherwise Ryoko would have found that statement hilarious. It was the most ridiculous, absurd claim she had ever heard, but she was in no mood to indulge in humour. 

"Look whoever the hell you are," she began, "I don't have time for this. I have got people who need my help and . . ." 

"That," the apparition interrupted, "is exactly why you are here." 

Ryoko's expression changed. It went from somewhat irritated by this absurd waste of her important time to an interested look, allured by the prospect of a solution. "What do you mean?" she asked beginning to calm down. 

"Washu needs your help," came the reply, "and you aren't capable to deal with it alone, so I am lending my services to assist you." 

Ryoko's expression then changed again from interested to offended. 

"What the hell are you saying?" she barked back, "Are you saying I can't cope on my own?" 

The ghostly apparition let a small smile spread across its face. Not a sneering, cocky smile that claimed to know better. It wasn't a malicious smile either. It was a warm, knowing smile that was calm and friendly in a strange way but also showed that it was clearly not convinced. 

"Don't lie to me," it warned gently, "I know that you couldn't cope with the pressure five minutes ago and you can't cope with it now. I know you Ryoko, I am a part of you after all." 

"A part of me?" Ryoko asked, completely bewildered but trying to make her question seem sarcastic and unbelieving to cover her confusion. 

"Yes," the apparition replied seriously, "We fused together on the 6th of June but I have since became forgotten and repressed in your mind." 

"Oh really?" Ryoko asked, with genuine sarcasm this time, "If I had 'fused' with you then I think I would remem. . ." 

It was at that point Ryoko stopped, realising something in the apparition's reply that was . . .well it was. . . 

"That's impossible," Ryoko finally declared, "The 6th of June, that's tomorrow!" 

"That's right," the apparition calmly confirmed, "I am from your future Ryoko. My name is Zero." 

Ryoko just stared at the sight in front of her as a person would stare at a raving lunatic, which in Ryoko's mind was exactly what this 'Zero' thing was. She would have burst into hysterics if this didn't have such frightening implications on her. 

_I must have lost it,_ she thought, _this can't be real. I'm hallucinating. I've gone mad! _

"So you think you've gone mad," the apparition spoke, reading Ryoko's thoughts, "Is it mad to want to help your mother not to mention yourself?" 

"What do you mean?" came the wary but intrigued reply.

"Like I said before, I am from your future," the Zero explained, "Look around you. This blank expanse is the forgotten future, a future that held all your answers. Who captured Washu and why. The reasons you acted so strange on the Souja. The reasons you love Washu. Your answers are all here Ryoko, and I can give them to you." 

There was a silence as Ryoko considered this. She definitely stood to gain a lot more from this than she could possibly lose. If this wasn't true then she had already lost her sanity but if it was true then it could mean the end of her problems. All of them. 

"You can really do all those things?" Ryoko asked, not in a sarcastic or doubting tone but in a hopeful tone, looking for confirmation. 

"Yes," Zero replied, "If you accept my help, I can." 

Ryoko paused to consider this. She hadn't been convinced, not at all. She still thought this was crazy and feared she had lost her grip on sanity but where she had not been convinced she had been enticed. With all her other hopes shattered she had found a new one to cling onto. The promise of her mother's safe return and the answers to the questions that plagued her. It was the lifeline she needed to deal with her situation. 

Her feelings for Washu had been a huge emotional strain on her, a strain that was pushing her to the edge and now that something had happened she had buckled. She hadn't known what to do at all and from her point of view she had already lost. Lost her mother. All she could do was pray for fate to have mercy on her and it had. Crazy mercy, but mercy none the less and she wasn't going to pass up this chance to possibly set things right. 

"Okay then," she finally replied, "Tell me what to do." 

**End of Chapter Two **

Chapter three - Seems Ryoko has been offered some much-needed assistance and has been tempted into accepting it but will the others be so easily convinced? Will they let their friend act on the guidance of a voice in her head? How serious are Ayeka's injuries? 

Note - This will probably be the hardest chapter I will have to write so it's probably the make or break point of the story. I'm afraid this chapter may be too surreal for most people's liking but it has be this way to set up the stronger chapters still to come, so if this wasn't up to much please bear with it but as I said before I won't continue if no one shows interest.


	3. Awake and Away

For Reason That Escape Me

I still don't own Tenchi Muyo

**For Reason That Escape Me **

By The Great El Dober 

**Chapter Three **

Sasami lay trembling in Tenchi's bed, still quaking in fear from the attack. It was so unexpected, it came out of no-where so she was afraid that it could just as easily happen again. This was the only room she felt safe in, partly because it was the only room that had escaped damage and didn't look ready to collapse at any moment. 

However her main reason for feeling safe was the other presence in the bed, the unconscious form that her trembling body huddled next to. With the young girl's mind full of fear she clung to the sleeping Ryoko for comfort and assurance. She didn't want to be alone. 

She didn't want to be downstairs either. Her injured sister was there and Sasami could no longer bear to be around her, it was too traumatizing for her. She knew they had moved Ayeka onto the couch, they didn't want to move her too far and that in itself began to panic Sasami. Since Ryoko had seemed in a less serious condition she had been moved to Tenchi's bed, as the floor seemed an inappropriate place to leave her. 

So that was where Sasami had gone when she couldn't take it any more, next to Ryoko. She cowered as close to her friend as she could. She was more scared now than she had ever been before and Ryoko seemed to offer her comfort. She had completely forgotten about Ryoko's earlier show of weakness and now thought of her as a sleeping warrior, waiting to spring into action. Yes, Ryoko was strong, Ryoko was brave, Ryoko would keep her safe. 

But Ryoko was unconscious. 

With that thought the young girl's fears started to resurface with as much force as ever. She clung tighter to Ryoko for support and to her surprise, the pirate started to stir. 

Ryoko's eyes gradually opened to be met with a sight that was very familiar to them, Tenchi's bedroom. As her mind slowly ground back into gear she realised that she was in his bed . . . . and someone was hugging her. 

With this realisation Ryoko spun around in expectation, desperately hoping, wishing that it would be Tenchi lying beside her. Instead she was met with the sight of a shaking Sasami and from the look of her eyes she had been crying. Ryoko's anticipation and fantasies were put on hold as she was filled with concern and anger that someone would apparently hurt Sasami. 

She was about to ask what was wrong when her mind finally awakened and her memory brought her up to speed on what had happened and more importantly, what still had to be done. 

**Downstairs **

Tenchi sat by the couch keeping a silent vigil over the fallen princess. His grandfather had told him it was only a concussion and not to worry, but how could he not worry? Washu was gone, Ayeka was hurt and Ryoko was . . . well he didn't quite know what was wrong with Ryoko but he didn't like it. He just sat there thinking about the three of them, so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the activity around him. 

Mihoshi sat on a small table, as there were no surviving chairs left other than the one Tenchi sat on. After calming down she had actually been very professional, or at least as professional as Mihoshi could be. She was fidgeting with her cube, babbling on about standard procedures and kidnapping being against the law. 

Ryo-Ohki sat on Mihoshi's lap and listened to the detective's words. She wasn't at all interested but she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to go upstairs either as seeing Sasami like that broke her heart, and Ryo-Ohki had enough emotional stress already. Washu was her mother too and Ryo-Ohki was every bit as concerned as Ryoko was. 

Of course Washu being her mother made Ryoko her sister. Perhaps it wasn't how Ryoko saw things but after going through so much together under Kagato's control, mistress didn't seem an appropriate way to regard Ryoko. It wasn't affectionate enough, so Ryo-Ohki had come to think of Ryoko as a big sister long before Washu came along and confirmed it. And now her sister was out cold, the only person who could understand her was unapproachable. With her 'family' not available Ryo-Ohki felt lost, so the blabbering Mihoshi was comforting company. 

Katsuhito had the most productive response of them all. After Ayeka had been taken care of he had turned his attention to the fallen Azaka and under the careful guidance of Kamidake he had almost fully restored the guardian. Quite impressive, but he was the prince of Jurai after all. 

And in the midst of all of this Tenchi just sat there, letting his thoughts lead him through a not-so-merry dance of concern and despair, but his silent reflection was about to be broken by a disturbance from upstairs. 

"No Ryoko, you can't." 

Before anyone had a chance to respond to Sasami's words Ryoko rematerialised right in the middle of the living room, quickly followed by the young princess bounding down the stairs and grabbing Ryoko around the waist to stop her from going anywhere else. 

"You can't go," the young girl began, "You have to rest." 

"I'm fine!" the pirate insisted as she made an attempt for the door. Normally she would have lots of time for the younger princess but she was too anxious to see past her mission, it was a gnawing feeling that something had to be done quickly and it wouldn't leave Ryoko's mind alone long enough for it to give proper consideration to Sasami. 

"But I'm scared," came the small-sounding plea from the small girl, as she buried her face in Ryoko's waist. Those words brought back memories of Ryoko's previous conversation with Tenchi and melted her resolute determination long enough for her to have compassion for the trembling child. 

_I can't just leave her here like this,_ Ryoko thought, _Maybe I could . . . _

_**"No!"**_ came a sharp response in her thoughts. 

_"Mom?"_ Ryoko thought hopefully. 

_**"No, this is Zero,"**_ came the reply, _**"and you can't take Sasami along with us, it's far too dangerous." **_

With this in mind Ryoko decided that if she couldn't let Sasami join her then the least she could do was try to calm the young girl down before she left. 

"It's okay Sasami," Ryoko reassured while gently stroking her long hair, "Nothing bad is going to happen." 

"You promise?" came the muffled question from Ryoko's middle. 

"Yes, I promise," assured Ryoko, "but just now I need to go help Mom or else . . ." 

"No!" came a further objection from across the room. 

It was from Tenchi, who now stood with a concerned gaze locked on Ryoko. He didn't want to lose another friend. 

"It will be safer if you stay here," he continued. 

"Not for Mom it won't," Ryoko countered as Sasami released her grip on the space pirate. 

"But you might get hurt and . . . ." 

"Let her go Tenchi!" came a stern command that cut straight through Tenchi's concerned objections. It had been an old voice, boasting wisdom and commanding respect. It had been the voice of Katsuhito. Tenchi just stared at his grandfather. Why would he approve this crazy idea? Did he know something Tenchi didn't? 

Ryoko just nodded as if that had been official authorisation to proceed, which in a way it was. No one was likely to challenge Katsuhito's wisdom and with that in mind she strode purposefully towards the door. 

"Wait!" Tenchi cried while grabbing her arm, "I'll come with . . ." 

"No!" Ryoko fiercely objected. She could never let Tenchi put himself in danger. She couldn't tell him it was dangerous either, then he would never let her go. 

"You have to stay here and help take care of Ayeka," Ryoko finally said, trying to sound as if the thought of it didn't upset her. She didn't want her Tenchi looking after Ayeka as in the back of Ryoko's mind she feared it might lead to things, but if that was what it would take to keep her Tenchi safe then so be it. 

"In that case," Tenchi began, still desperately fighting to keep Ryoko safe, trying to find the words to make her stay but in the end coming up empty. "In that case, just promise me you'll be careful." 

"I promise," Ryoko pledged softly before Tenchi finally relented and released his grip on her. That gnawing feeling returned and despite the closeness with Tenchi only moments before, Ryoko soon found herself running boldly towards the door. 

"Come Ryo-Ohki!" she called on her way out, "We don't have much time." 

The considerably confused cabbit miawwed questionably but still followed Ryoko out of the door. It wasn't a matter of pure obedience but Ryo-Ohki was getting quite concerned about Ryoko. They had been together for as long as either could remember, and even longer than that according to Washu. Ryoko had been through hell and more but always seemed to remain stable and controlled in her own strange way. Now that seemed to be slipping away. Someone had to make sure she didn't do anything crazy. 

So seconds later they were off, cruising through Earth's atmosphere to an unknown place in an unknown direction. Behind them they left a house full of concerned and confused friends. 

"Tenchi," Mihoshi whispered quietly, "I'm sure of it now. Ryoko's gone mad." 

**Aboard Ryo-Ohki **

All the way through the journey to god-knows-where, Ryo-Ohki kept a concerned eye on her sister. Ryoko was looking out of a window panel, just like she had often done in the past. She used to love the way her reflection looked, seeing her face surrounded by so many pretty stars. If she tilted her head just right, it even looked like she was wearing one of those pretty diamond necklaces that she was always made to steal but was never allowed to keep. 

Seeing herself with a 'diamond necklace' and a dreamy smile, it was the only time that Ryoko could forget she was a murderous tool of evil and imagine that she was a pretty lady with a nice house and garden and everything else that she saw other people have. She would dream she was just like those people that she was forced to hurt. In a world of death and pain it was that dream alone that kept Ryoko's spirits alive. And it only ever happened by that window, so seeing Ryoko standing there always made Ryo-Ohki happy. 

But not today. Instead of staring with a dreamy, far off look on her face, Ryoko was talking to herself. Not just muttering the odd word but having a full-blown conversation with herself. Ryo-Ohki was now extremely concerned about Ryoko and was considering if she should turn back at try to preserve what was left of her crumbling family. 

This was not how it seemed to Ryoko however. Instead of her reflection she saw the apparition that she had come to know as Zero. Well, sure it looked like her, but it didn't act at all like a mirror image. Instead it would listen and reply, giving some of the answers that Ryoko so desperately sought. 

". . . so let me get this straight," Ryoko said, after having the whole thing explained to her, "In the future I travel back in time." 

"Sort of," came Zero's obscure reply. It wasn't completely true but it would do for now. 

"And everyone else got their memories wiped," Ryoko continued, "But since I used the machine I kept mine." 

"For one day," Zero corrected, "after that . . ." 

"I know, then my memories get repressed along with the other changes I went through, which included you." 

"Correct," Zero confirmed. 

"So why didn't you say something before?" asked a confused Ryoko. She had been locked up in a prison her self, and she would have done anything to escape. Why would anyone stay willingly? 

"Because Ryoko, you never needed me before," came the sincere reply, "This is your life, not mine." 

"So why did I use that machine in the first place?" Ryoko finally asked. It was an inevitable question really. Zero had been expecting it for some time and already knew what had to be said in response. 

"I can't tell you that," she sadly answered, "It would defeat the purpose of making you forget in the first place." 

"I still don't believe you, you know." Ryoko said with a hint of distrust still in her voice. This was still far too crazy for her to fully place her belief in it. 

"I know, but it won't matter if I can save your mother will it?" Zero reminded. 

"No, I suppose not but it's still. . . . ." Ryoko admitted before picking up on something Zero had said, "Hey, wait a minute, what do you mean **if**?" 

"I can't guarantee anything Ryoko," Zero said in a voice that showed true regret, "Although I've seen these events before, my time was slightly different from this one. For a start you were captured instead of Washu. I don't know everything but I should know enough." 

"But you can still tell me about my feelings for Mom, right?" Ryoko asked hopefully. 

"I can't just tell you just now," Zero replied, "It's love, it's an emotion, it's not something I can just tell you. I will have to show you and we don't really have enough free time for that just now, but I will, I promise." 

"I see," said a disappointed Ryoko before asking, "Can you leave me alone for a while, I need to think some things over." 

With a nod Zero disappeared and Ryoko was left alone with only her reflection. She needed some time to think about her very unusual situation, which coincidently was exactly what one Tenchi Maskai was doing back on earth. 

**Masaki home **

"Grandfather?" 

"Yes, Tenchi," came the composed response, calmly spoken despite the troubling events of the day. 

"I was wondering, why did you let Ryoko leave?" Tenchi asked. It had been puzzling him for some time now. What were the reasons behind his grandfather's decision? Was there something Tenchi didn't know? 

"It is appropriate that she is looking for a genius," the old man began, "For there is a thin line between genius and insanity, measured only by success." 

Tenchi was shocked as he saw through his grandfather's pun to the real meaning of his words. 

_He doesn't have a clue!_ Tenchi thought in disbelief, _I thought there was some mystic reason behind it. I thought he was hiding something from us, some kind of warrior's wisdom, but there isn't. This is just one big gamble, just because he can't think of anything better to do. _

Katsuhito observed his grandson's reaction. Typical Tenchi, he was caring and considerate to the point that it became a fault. His strong emotions always overcame his sense of honour and compromise. 

"If you could have saved your mother from leaving you, do you think I could have talked you out of it?" Katsuhito asked, silencing Tenchi's protests before they even started. "I didn't let her go Tenchi, I just stopped you from wasting your time." 

Tenchi lowered his head in defeat. Once again his grandfather had been right. There had been a wisdom behind it, just not like Tenchi had expected. Katsuhito understood Ryoko's thoughts and her concerns instead of just considering his own, like Tenchi had done. 

"I know you don't like your friends being in danger," the lecture continued, "but you can't always protect someone like Ryoko and there is a chance that she can protect her mother." 

"And you think it's a chance worth taking?" Tenchi asked, not in a sarcastic or criticizing way but in honest pursuit of an answer. 

"Yes, Tenchi," came the reply, "Yes, I do." 

**Aboard Ryo-Ohki **

_Strange as it sounds a lot of it actually makes sense,_ Ryoko thought to herself, _It fits what happened on the Souja perfectly, me recognizing Washu, feeling such strong emotions for a stranger and then completely forgetting the reasons, it caters for all of that. Maybe it is true. Now if only I could convince Zero to tell me what to expect. She only told me it's some kind of robot but I already knew that. _

Ryoko frowned. It wasn't like Zero to be economical with information. She normally explained everything in great detail. Perhaps there was . . . no, there was no time for mistrust now. 

_It will be okay,_ Ryoko assured herself, _I have to do this, I have far too much to lose if I can't. I just wish that Zero would . . . . _

_**Ryoko!**_ Zero's 'voice' called in her thoughts, _**Get ready we should be approaching it soon. **_

Hearing that, Ryoko focused her thoughts back to the real world and to the task in hand. She was going to save her Mom, she was going to get her answers. 

All of Ryoko's doubts had now vanished, not solved but forgotten about. She was on a quest now, a crusade to save her mother. Only one thing stood in her way, some kind of evil robot that Zero wouldn't tell her much about. A nameless, unknown kidnapper. 

A kidnapper that would prove to be far more familiar than she could possibly know. 

**End of Chapter Three **

Chapter four - The journey is over and the battle begins. How will Ryoko react to the true identity of the robot kidnapper? What condition is Washu in? 


	4. Absolute Zero

I don

I don't own Tenchi Muyo. 

**For Reasons That Escape Me **

By The Great El Dober 

**Chapter Four **

A galaxy is a very big thing. 

Hundreds of planets. 

Thousands of races. 

Countless religions.

Innumerable customs. 

Endless resources. 

Unrivalled power. 

Yes, a galaxy was indeed a very big thing. It was a portion of the universe, an expanse so great that borders almost lost their meaning, it was horzionless, it was a slice of eternity and soon it would be nothing more than his private playground. 

Of course his employer didn't see it that way. To her a galaxy was just a drop in the eternal sea of the universe, and she only gave it to him in one dimension of the endless stream that existed, and besides for the capture of an eternal goddess a galaxy seemed a paltry payment anyway. 

But to him it was everything his limited understanding could ever imagine and it would be his all in exchange for one feeble, worthless life. They say you can't put a price on a human life but whatever it was he was sure it was less than the price of a galaxy. He was completely unaware that his captive had once owned far more than a single galaxy and in a time long forgotten, had once commanded more power and might than any galaxy could ever muster. 

Had he known that then he might have been more hospitable. 

"You know Washu," he began, "it's funny that despite being 20,000 years old you still look fit for **kid**napping," and then in the time honoured tradition of villains he laughed at his own joke, ignoring the fact that it had been pathetically feeble. 

His captive just glared at him from inside the glass, water-filled prison that surrounded her. Had events played out differently it would have been Ryoko in there, after all it was the most secure confines that Dr.Clay had and despites her best efforts not even Washu could escape. 

And had events played out differently then Washu would be very secure in her superiority. Clay was an idiot and had she been anywhere on the ship except that glass capsule she would let him know all about it, making fun of him, mocking him, not taking any of it seriously like he was no threat to her at all. 

But events hadn't played out like that and now he was a very big threat indeed. 

The old man sat back, savouring the victory. His plan had gone off without a hitch. Soon all of his dreams would come true. He would be a king, a ruler, an emperor, no, he would be like a god. And there was nothing or no one that could possibly stop him now. 

**Explosion! **

Dr.Clay turned around to see smouldering shards of a bust fall to the ground. Not just any bust, the one that contained the ship separation console. 

**Explosion! **

He turned his head again to see an ornament destroyed. It was the brown and green fountain like ornament that disguised his self-destruct control. 

**Explosion! **

The statuette that was a dummy console. 

Knowing the only other place that contained hidden components he quickly jumped out of his chair just before it was incinerated by a fourth blast. So much for his concealed weapons. Only one other person in the universe had such intimate knowledge of his bridge. 

"Zero!" he screamed in rage while turning to be faced by a most unexpected sight. It was Washu's daughter. How had she gotten here? No matter. He had summoned Zero and she would be here in seconds to defend him. Ryoko's thoughts however were consumed by something different. 

_Zero? He said your name. How does he know of you? _

No answer. 

_Zero you better answer me! I want to know how he knows you and I want to know right now!_ Ryoko thought at Zero angrily. It was hard to threaten a voice in your head and Ryoko was doing her best but it obviously wasn't good enough as Zero remained silent. 

_I want an answer right now or else . . . . _

_**My little Ryoko! How did you find me? **_

_What!? What the hell is that . . ._ Ryoko thought before realising it had not been Zero who had transmitted those last thoughts. She turned to face the containment unit that held her mother. She was staring back at Ryoko with a puzzled and concerned look on her face. 

_It's okay Mom, _Ryoko thought to her, trying her best to smile and ease her mother's fears, _I'll get us out of this. _

With that Ryoko sealed the link to her mother once more. Ryoko needed her mind clear and focused. She would have time to explain later but only if she earned that time, only if she succeeded just now. But the question was, could she succeed? 

**Earth **

"I honestly don't know if Ryoko can manage it," Ayeka declared. She had regained consciousness some time ago much to the relief of the whole house. After the others explained what had happened while she had been out cold, she had to confess she wasn't as confident in the space pirate's chances. She feared Ryoko's situation was far more grim and serious than the others thought. 

"How can you say that?" asked Tenchi in disbelief. He had seen Ryoko fight, he had even fought her once himself and although it hadn't been serious he had seen her power and had been completely overcome by it. How could a robot possibly defeat her? 

"You don't understand," Ayeka explained, "That thing completely overwhelmed a member of royalty and both of her guardians." 

Tenchi's gentle, caring expression changed with those words and more importantly what he sensed in those words. Detecting his disgust at her words, the princess lowered her head and lowered her voice to a quiet, wounded whisper. 

"I know I am a proud person," she conceded, "but I am not being arrogant. I am well aware that Ryoko is far superior in strength, I have fought with her many times but I have also fought this robot and I fear that it may be even stronger than Ryoko." 

Tenchi's expression changed again as he once again sensed something in Ayeka's words, but this time it was a very different change. 

"You're concerned," he exclaimed in a voice that didn't quite believe what it was saying, but that was how it seemed. Ayeka was concerned, Ayeka cared about Ryoko. 

"Yes Lord Tenchi, I am concerned for her," Ayeka admitted, "We have already lost one friend today and I fear that we may lose another . . . ." 

She paused to look skywards through a hole in the roof, gazing up into the darkening dusk sky. Her eyes caught sight of a bird in flight, graceful and elegant in some respects but primal and basic in others. Her captivated gaze followed it fondly as it soared stylishly and watched it regretfully as it slowly faded beyond the horizon and out of sight. It was only then that she finished. 

". . . I fear we may lose Ryoko." 

**Space **

"Ah Zero, you are here," Dr.Clay greeted as the mechanical kidnapper finally appeared on the bridge. Ryoko finally got to see her adversary for the first time but more importantly she got the answer to one of her questions. She now knew how that man was familiar with Zero. 

_Zero? Is that thing you? _She asked mentally, although she all but knew the answer already. There was no way it could be a coincidence, they couldn't both be called Zero by chance. 

_**Yes it is, **_Zero admitted, _**but listen to me . . . . **_

_Why the hell should I?_ Ryoko interrupted furiously, _You lied! I should have seen it coming, this is all one big set up isn't it. You planted something in my head when I was asleep or something like that, all so you could lead me here. It was all a trap! _

_**No it isn't,**_ Zero tried to convince Ryoko, _**That's not really me that you're seeing. I've changed, just like you have, but that Zero hasn't. **_

_What the hell do you mean by that? _

_**I became like you Ryoko, I gained emotions and a conscience,**_ Zero explained, _**that Zero has none of those. It is devoid of compassion, it is purified of emotions. It is Absolute Zero, it has no heart, where as I do. **_

_Maybe it is worse than you, _Ryoko admitted, _but that doesn't change anything. I still can't trust you anymore, you misled me. _

_**You have to trust me Ryoko, **_Zero pleaded, _**I never claimed to be anything other than a part of you, I never lied to you. I'm just trying to help you. **_

Ryoko considered this. It was true, Zero hadn't actually steered her wrong so far and there was no way Ryoko would have accepted help from someone she knew to be her mother's kidnapper so it seemed reasonable to hide it from her. _Okay,_ she thought, _What do you think I should do? _

_**Kill it!**_ Came the immediate reply from Zero. 

_What?_ Asked a shocked Ryoko. 

_**Kill it,**_ repeated Zero, _**If I could subdue you in my time then I could do it in this time too and I don't want your blood on my hands. **_

_But it's you,_ Ryoko protested, she knew that Zero was trying to sacrifice herself instead of Ryoko, she wanted Ryoko to kill for her own good but there was still one fact about it all that troubled Ryoko, _If you can change so can it. _

_**We're not the same,**_ Zero insisted, exasperated that Ryoko didn't understand. Surely she must understand, Ryoko looked back at her days under Kagato with disgust, the same disgust that Zero held for her former self. Ryoko's life had been empty until she had been freed and given a new lease of life, just like Zero's life had been meaningless until she met Ryoko and was given a whole new dimension to her being. With all that Ryoko must surely understand how Zero felt. 

For Ryoko was to Zero what Tenchi was to Ryoko. Ryoko had set Zero free, taken her in and given her a second chance when it seemed she would be imprisoned and forced to destroy for all eternity. Just like Ryoko would die to save Tenchi and never have a single regret except for not being with him anymore, Zero would do similar for Ryoko. Zero didn't care for Ryoko quite the same as Ryoko cared for Tenchi, but she still cared. She felt torn between being a robot creation and a girl named Ryoko Hakubi, and in a way she left responsible for both of them but she only cared for one. Why couldn't Ryoko see that? 

When Kagato had forced Ryoko to attack Tenchi on earth she had hoped and prayed that someone would kill her. She begged whatever gods existed that they would let her die before they let her hurt him. With all of Ryoko's emotions weaved into her being that was exactly how Zero felt right now. 

_**You must kill it before it's too late, **_Zero begged,_** that's just an empty husk, a tool, it has no soul. **_

That comment was meant to convince Ryoko, it was meant to show her that it was okay to attack, that she didn't have to worry because that thing didn't matter. Instead it had a very different effect, instead it brought back painful memories of Kagato and the things he had said to Ryoko while she was still under his control. 

**Thousands of years ago**

On a distant planet a young Ryoko sobs on her hands and knees. Around her a ravaged town lies in ruins. The buildings are ablaze and burn with such bitterness that the blood quickly dries on her hands, leaving a stained red on her small delicate fingers. The air was also stained, it was tainted by the stench of death, the horrific smell of charred flesh. 

The young demon lifts her face and through her tear soaked eyes she sees some figures running off into the distance, running for their lives. At least they were safe. 

But he would be angry now. 

As if on cue a tall imposing figure materialises by Ryoko's side. He observes the crying child through his tiny glasses and uncaring eyes. 

"What happened Ryoko?" Kagato asked in an emotionless voice, "Why didn't you kill those people?" 

"I killed their mother, they shouted at me," a trembling Ryoko choked out between sobs. She continued in a shaken voice, lowering her face back down to face the ground as she cowered in fear, "They called me things, they said I was wrong to kill her. They said she was a good lady and that she would go to heaven now." 

"Good for her," Kagato responded with cold sarcasm, "But why did you not kill the rest?" 

"I . . I want to be a good lady too . . ." she explained in a quiet, small voice that sounded ashamed and afraid, "I want to go to heaven as well." 

"I see," Kagato said, "You want to go to heaven do you? You're worried about your soul?" 

The small girl nodded, still facing the ground, not bearing to look at her enraged master. If she had she might have been able to dodge his hand as it came swooping down and clamped around her neck. 

Kagato sneered at the pitiful child as he lifted her by the neck to meet his gaze, all the time squeezing the trembling life out of her. She thrashed about desperately trying to free herself from his crushing hands, the piercing pain driving her to desperation but deep down she knew there would be no escape from him. 

"Listen to me for I will only tell you once," Kagato scorned as he pulled her ear to his mouth making sure that she would hear every word he said. He spoke in a fierce whisper that had more malice and venom than any shout could ever have. 

"Don't worry about your soul," he told her, "Your soul isn't yours to worry about, it belongs to me. You have no soul." 

"Help me," Ryoko cried out with her last gasps of air, the strained words coming out as an almost silent wheeze. 

"No one is going to help you Ryoko," Kagato laughed at her, "No one would want to save you even if they could." 

He probably said more than that but Ryoko didn't hear it. The pain and suffocation became too much for her and she lost consciousness. 

Or at least she thought she did. 

"Kill them," Kagato ordered pointing in the direction that the people had fled. Ryoko nodded and went to hunt them down, searching for her victims through misty green eyes. 

**Present Day **

That was just one occasion, there had been many more and Zero's words brought all those memories back. 

'You are nothing Ryoko' 

'You are just my tool, you don't have a say' 

'You have no soul, you have no right to freedom'

'Why do you keep hope Ryoko? No-one cares about you'

'You are nothing! No-one would want to save you even if they could!' 

'No-one would want to save you even if they could!' 

_No!_ Ryoko thought defiantly, _Maybe that thing is not like you Zero, but it's like me and I refuse to kill it. _

"Kill her!" 

Dr.Clay's outstretched arm pointed to Ryoko as he ordered Zero to attack, but for a moment, in place of his red tunic Ryoko saw the flowing pale green cloak and gloved hand that stretched out in front of tiny glasses. Instead of the water chamber that enclosed her mother she saw the crystal prison on the Souja. She recognised Dr.Clay as being like Kagato, controlling a slave, taking her mother away, hurting people to get what he wanted. It was all his fault, in her eyes the robot was innocent and despite all that Zero had told her she refused to destroy it. 

A very brave stance to take. Especially since the robot was now charging at Ryoko with a featureless, threatening face that gave off the same vacant impression that a pair of misty green eyes had thousands of years before. 

**End of Chapter Four **

Next Chapter - Will Ryoko's compassion be her downfall? Can she really defeat the powerful robot without destroying it? With the tables turned, being attacked by a controlled tool of destruction, could this be a fitting end for Ryoko? Will Washu be set free? 

Note - If you aren't very familiar with Physics then you might not understand the 'Absolute Zero' reference. Absolute zero (-273 C) is lowest temperature that is physically possible and this was meant to show how a pure (or absolute) Zero would be cold, heartless and unemotional, totally unlike the Ryoko form we all remember her as.


	5. Backstabbed

I don

I don't own Tenchi Muyo. 

**For Reasons That Escape Me **

By The Great El Dober 

**Chapter Five **

Washu watched on in fretful terror as she watched Ryoko battling with the robot. She had held back on the Souja to protect Ayeka, but this was truly ridiculous. 

_I know that thing is strong,_ Washu thought, _It managed to defeat Azaka, Kamidake, Ayeka and myself with the element of surprise, but it has no such advantage now. What are you doing my little Ryoko? _

What Ryoko was doing was lowering herself to a harmless level. No offence at all, just defence, however if things went to plan the end would justify the seemingly absurd means. 

It was this thought that drove her on as she dodged and phased about the bridge, desperately avoiding the robot's deadly assaults without harming it, but also coming closer to executing her plan. Every step she took was expertly planned to lead her foe into her trap without arousing suspicion. After all, if there was one talent that Kagato had left Ryoko with it was fighting. 

The machine threw another mighty blow in Ryoko's direction and the space pirate responded with a graceful, evasive somersault backwards. Graceful that is, all except for the landing. 

She fell backwards into a large statue, making a sickening sound as her head cracked off the ungiving stone. She then fell clumsily to the floor like a bird shot out of the sky. 

Sensing a real chance for victory the robot Zero sped across to it's fallen prey, closing in for the kill. Ryoko's eyes snapped open just in time to see the oncoming assault. 

A satisfied grin spread across her lips. 

Her plan had worked. 

Ryoko phased away just before the robot's thundering fist came crushing down, but instead of sealing victory it only caused a large dent in the floor. Ryoko was gone but not all that far away. 

Reappearing on the other side of the statue, Ryoko formed an energy sword for the first time in the fight and swiped at the base of the statue. The heavy decoration came tumbling down on the unsuspecting robot that was still trying to locate it's vanished opponent. It never had time to respond. 

The towering stone sculpture covered the robot and pressed it into the ground. The mighty machine was now trapped under a giant pile of rubble, as the statue cracked and crumbled from the force of the fall, sending a veil of dust into the air. 

The smoke finally cleared to reveal three very different impressions. Ryoko stood next to the trapped robot, her face raging with a savage hatred as her feral eyes locked onto the old man across the room. All of her hate, all of her pain, all of the feelings that Kagato had left in her soul, all of them were now directed at him. He had tried to take her mother away from her, and now he would pay. 

Washu wore a far more surprised expression but she was also very relived. Ryoko had triumphed, it had been very risky but she had triumphed and in more ways than one. Through her ingenuity her daughter had managed to break away from her bloody past and solve her problems without bloodshed. This left her very proud glow on Washu's face, proud and delighted at the personal progress that Ryoko was beginning to make. 

Dr.Clay's expression was completely different from the first two. In one word he was mortified. If that girl could put Zero out of commission what could she do to him? 

He had been scared before but that was a small glowing of fear fuelled only by his anxious doubt over the fight. Now it was fuelled by far more serious matters and his fears rose in the pit of his stomach just like a raging fire. The flames of fear consumed his soul as he stared fearfully into the golden eyes that burned with the hate of a demon. 

"Let her go!" Ryoko commanded in a stern voice, her features now fixed in a threatening glare. 

"Wh. . .What do you mean?" stammered the very intimidated doctor, fearing for his life. 

"Let Mom go!" Ryoko demanded again, aiming the palm of her hand in his direction to emphasize her point. Had he not known better Dr.Clay may have found Ryoko's gesture amusing, but he did know better. That hand could rip his body apart with one small blast. One wrong move and this could be the end. 

Fearful footsteps made their way across the room under the vigilant supervision of the outstretched hand that followed their every movement, a constant reminder of what would happen if he dared to disobey. A trembling, reluctant hand accessed a panel on the wall and went to work, entering the required commands. 

_I've done it!_ Ryoko thought triumphantly, _It's all over now, I can get my answers. Things are finally going to be the way they should be. _

It was amazing how much one piece of information could change so much, but to Ryoko it was far more than a piece of information, it was a piece of her soul. She had a feeling this connection, this love for Washu had always been with her. It would unlock secrets behind her beginning, help her deal with her past and help her look to the future. 

With a mother she felt normal, she felt equal. To think that she once had someone who took care of her when she was sick, instead of beating her for being inoperational, someone who soothed her fears instead of locking her in a dark corner because she was insufferable, someone who taught her and nurtured her instead of punishing her for not knowing, to think that was to give her hope of a real future, an equal future. 

But she had to understand to be sure and now, finally she would. 

The liquid was drained from the containment chamber before the glass wall slipped away all together. Washu cautiously made her way out of her prison, careful not to slip in her current soaken state. 

It was at that point that Ryoko's excitement and anticipation overcame her and sent her mind into a giddy dance of relief and joy. Her thoughts were completely overrun by her happiness, they were floating like the clouds, so light and beautiful but also out of reach. She didn't quite have a grip on herself. 

All of the control she had clamped down on herself during the fight, all of the suppression and holding back was now torn away. Her once focused and precise thoughts were now a light-headed waltz, prancing through her mind with no purpose but to indulge in the moment. 

She completely forgot about the defeated doctor, turned and bounded towards her rescued mother like a small child full of innocence and naivety. Her eyes locked onto her mother as her mind was spewing out feelings of joy and relief through the link, the same overriding emotions that loosened her control and bound her caution. She approached with careless, blind steps led by a mind blunted by the wondrous feelings that engulfed it. It was little wonder then that she didn't hear the sounds from the other side of the room. 

The sound of rubble being cleared. 

Washu just stood there, too wet to risk running, with her arms wide open eagerly awaiting her daughter. 

It filled her heart with delight and elation to see Ryoko run towards her, wanting to be with her. She could feel it as well, the emotions and love that flowed across the link. She stood in a subdued silence, relishing the moment, savouring the feelings and the faded memories that they restored. The Ryoko she saw now reminded her of her lost daughter, the grateful Ryoko that she took care of, the admiring Ryoko that she taught, the caring Ryoko that she raised and most of all the loving Ryoko that she loved more than anything else. 

Her hungry soul eagerly awaited Ryoko's arrival as if Ryoko was the missing part, the vital core of her whole life. The moment she had been waiting so patiently for had finally come. After countless years of torture, only to be reunited as a confused and dazed shadow of her former self, Ryoko had finally shown that she cared, shown that she had truly forgiven, shown that she still loved her mother. This moment ended the uncertainty and fear in Washu's mind. Everything would be okay now. 

With her mind so preoccupied, Washu also failed to notice the sounds from across the room. 

They continued, oblivious to the activities only feet away from them. At that moment, with their sights and minds locked on each other there was nothing else in their universe, it would only have been a disturbance. Ryoko was only steps away from her loving mother, only moments away from a warm embrace when a raging shriek echoed throughout the bridge. 

**"DIE!"** the shrill metallic voice screamed as the robot Zero finally freed its arm and fired a ferocious shot at Ryoko. The blast cut through the air with such power and velocity that Ryoko didn't have time to acknowledge it never mind evade it. 

All Ryoko could do after hearing the robot's words was to feel the burning pain in her back. She felt the force of the impact carry her forward. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for a collision but it never came, she lost consciousness long before that. 

Her body fell limp like a rag doll into Washu's open arms, smoke still smouldering from her wounded back. Instead of an emotional embrace Washu found herself propping up a body that hung heavily like a corpse. 

Her beautiful daughter. 

Motionless. 

Lifeless. 

Just like a corpse. 

No! It couldn't be true, she couldn't die. Washu held her daughter close, holding Ryoko's body with all of her strength as if someone was trying to pry Ryoko's body away from her. She gripped on with all of her strength, so that no one would take her away. 

But someone already had. As she tightened her grip on her daughter, Washu could feel a warmness tickling at her arm. Instinctively she placed a hand at the source, directly on her daughter's back, feeling the same warmness creep and ooze through her fingers. She pulled her hand away to observe the cause. 

Blood. 

Ryoko's blood.

Her daughter's blood. 

On her hands. 

Washu fell to her knees bringing her daughter crashing down with her. It was all her fault, she should have noticed, she should have been more careful. Now her daughter had been hurt by her foolish incompetence and her reckless negligence. The deep red smear that dripped from her fingertips was proof, a testament to her failure, her failure as a mother. Ryoko's blood was on her hands. She was the one who was responsible. 

As she cried over Ryoko's body her trembling lips mouthed frenzied apologies and desperate prayers but she couldn't summon the strength to put a voice behind them. She just held her daughter tight, trying to will things to somehow be better, as the mechanical beast tore away the rubble and menacingly approached the vulnerable couple. She didn't notice though, the joy and elation that clouded her mind was now replaced with guilt and remorse. 

It was over. 

**End of Chapter Five **

****

Next Chapter - The final chapter. I can't say much more than that except for Ryoko will finally get the answers to her questions. 

Note - I should have probably mentioned this before but if anyone can't find "A Second Chance" (the original story) then you can access it from my profile page. Also I re-watched the episode about Dr.Clay and I know that there isn't a statue of that description but I needed it for the story so I kept it in anyway.


	6. Unconditional Love

I don

I don't own Tenchi Muyo. 

**For Reasons That Escape Me **

By The Great El Dober 

**Chapter Six **

Ryoko had shut her eyes bracing for the excepted impact of landing but several seconds had passed now and no impact had come. Tentatively she opened her eyes to investigate. 

Nothing. 

Her eyes were staring into the endless white expanse where she had 'first' encountered Zero. Why was she back here? What was going on? It felt so isolated, it was cold and quiet. There was a haunting silence hanging in the air that made for a very barren, vacant atmosphere but this was soon broken by a mournful voice emanating from behind Ryoko. 

"Please forgive me." 

Startled by this sudden disturbance of the empty silence, Ryoko spun around to confront the voice, although she already had her suspicions of who it was. As excepted she was greeted by the familiar sight of Zero, however that was were the familiarity ended. The Zero she saw now was far different from the Zero she had originally met. She lay on the ground, hands folded behind her head, staring skywards into the empty space as glistening tears trickled down her face. 

"Forgive you for what?" asked a confused Ryoko, "What's happened?" 

"I hurt you," Zero replied sadly, her gaze not moving from the empty 'above', "this is all my fault." 

A bit surprised at this Ryoko sat down right next to where Zero lay. It was a gesture, a sign that Ryoko wasn't against her. "It's not your fault, if anything it's my fault," Ryoko confessed gently. 

Zero just smiled a small but warm smile as a response. It was nice to hear Ryoko say that but she didn't really understand. Ryoko didn't comprehend the consequences of what had happened, she couldn't have meant what she said. 

"How could this happen?" Zero asked, her question directed more to the blank sky than to Ryoko. 

_How could I become this?_ She thought, _A few weeks ago I was part of a young girl, part of a future. Now I'm a ruthless killer once more. _

More tears began to stream down her face as she was forced to face the distressing truth. She couldn't accept it, her soul wrestled with what she had witnessed, but it was a battle she was losing. Ryoko's blood was now on her hands and despite her feminine appearance her hands now felt like metal blocks dripping with blood. She couldn't get the images out of her head and they disgusted her. 

"What are you looking at anyway?" Ryoko asked in an attempt to break the eerie silence that had formed between them. It was bewildering that Zero seemed so keenly focused on the 'sky' when there was nothing but oblivion above them. 

"I'm looking to the future," Zero replied calmly. 

"But there's nothing there," Ryoko said, even more confused. 

"Exactly," replied Zero. 

"Wh . .What do you mean?" Ryoko stammered. She might not be as smart as Zero but she had understood enough. The situation was much more serious than she had first thought. Several possibilities ran through her head, each one putting a strangling fear in her. The fear of death. 

"This is the end," Zero said sedately while turning to face Ryoko. Her tearful eyes shimmered like crystals and locked onto Ryoko with an emotional, longing depth that Ryoko had never before seen in her countless years of bloody sorrow. 

"Ryoko, we don't have much time left together," Zero continued, "I'll understand if you don't forgive me but I just want you to know that I'm sorry." 

The fear that had been tugging at her mind began to rip away at it leaving her only with the primal fear of death. She was dying, no, she was already dead. No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't . . . . 

**"No!"** Ryoko screamed as she grabbed Zero by the shoulders, mimicking the fear that had grabbed her mind. "This can't be it. Do something! You have to do something!" 

"I'm sorry," came the placid reply from Zero. It wasn't emotionless, just far too depressed to sound properly animated, instead sounding very sombre and plain, "There is nothing I can do now except to give you your answers like I promised." 

"I don't care about that anymore!" Ryoko screamed, "I want to live, I want to see my mommy! Why can't . . ." 

"Please!" Zero interrupted forcefully, raising her voice above its trance-like tones for the first time in the conversation. 

"Please Ryoko there isn't much time left," she continued in a quieter voice, "Your answers are all that I can give you, please take it as a parting gift. I don't want us both to regret this moment forever." 

When someone makes a plea with such desperation and weakness in their voice it is almost impossible to deny them. Hearing Zero's last request brought some stability back to Ryoko's mind as she felt she ought to do something, as if she had an unspoken obligation to comply. This new focus renewed her self-control. Her breathing became more composed and her thoughts became more lucid as she nodded slowly as a gesture that she would accept the answers from Zero. 

"Thank you," Zero responded softly while taking Ryoko's hand in her own. This meant a lot to Zero, to finally be able to give Ryoko what she deserved. These buried memories and reasons had helped Zero bring out the far more compassionate side of Ryoko and now Ryoko would have them for herself. Ryoko would finally become the person she had been denied the chance of becoming and it felt fitting that Zero, the one that Ryoko freed, would be the one to free Ryoko. 

"I'll miss you," Zero finished as the white expanse around them cracked and shattered. The seals that had censored Ryoko to her memories had been broken, plunging the surrounding area into to complete darkness that was impossible to see through, even for Ryoko's advanced eyes. As Zero's last words echoed through the darkened space Ryoko could feel something, a strange, embracing warmth approaching her. 

Her journey of re-discovery was about to begin. 

**Washu's Lab - Several Hundred Years Ago **

A small little girl happily sits in the middle of an imposing mechanical lair piled full of equipment and technology. She doesn't seem affected by this however as her pyjama-covered legs rest cosily on a soft floating cushion and her sleepy attention is focused on the task at hand, writing the day's diary entry before bed. With one hand forming the words and the other stroking her pet, she pours out her heart and soul onto the pages in front of her. 

_. . . . and told me I hadn't won. I thought mom would be real mad. She always wins everything at the academy and I can't even win a stupid science fair competition. I was afraid she would be embarrassed and upset but all she did was pull me to the side and ask me if I tried my best. When I told her I had she smiled and said she was proud of me . . . . _

The small girl looks up from her diary to look across the room at the subject in question. Washu sits on her own floating cushion working away as always. Ryoko continues to stare for a while through loving eyes directed at her mother as her mind reflects on the day's activates and what they had meant to her. Sensing strong feelings through their link, Washu turns her attention from her work to her young daughter who she finds staring attentively back at her from across the room. Noticed, the little girl just flashes a bright smile before quickly returning to her diary. 

_. . . I'm proud of her too. It doesn't matter how well I do, Mom loves me anyway. _

And with those last words the girl puts down her diary and happily skips off to bed, with a pleased smile and a contented mind. 

**Masaki Home - Three weeks time **

Ryoko sat up in her private rafter wearing her blue and yellow dress and a very troubled, desperate expression. She tried her best to hold back the tears as she persisted with her task. In front of her were crumpled, torn sheets of paper ripped out of random places, all pressed and squashed into a rough book format. This was now her so-called diary. It had been crudely taped together as she didn't know how to work a stapler and was far too embarrassed to ask anyone. 

The pages were a complete mess with her scrawled writing smudged and scored out. It was pathetic and she knew it, her work looked like something a three year old would do, not a young woman, but she persevered anyway. This was something that meant a lot to her. 

_. . . . how can Washu do this to me? She tries to help me. She cares about me, I know it, I've sensed it across our link. Why? Why can't she leave me to be the failure we all know I've become? Why can't she be as disgusted with me as I am? I'm a rude, thick, drunk murderer. Why does she still want me? _

Ryoko tries to control her trembling hand as tears fall from her face smudging her messy writing even more, to the point it became an unreadable smear. 

_. . . Why does she still love me? _

**Space Academy Labs - Several Hundred Years Ago **

_Where is she? I can't open the link, then she'll know. It won't be any good if she knows. _

A small girl wanders aimlessly through her mother's lab at the Space Academy. Her vibrant red dress loses is vitality in the eerie darkness and her large golden eyes sparkle with the flashing display lights. In her small hands she carefully cradles a small clay model, a delicate red crab she had handcrafted and painted all by herself. It had taken her all day and a lot of effort to make one just perfect, but if it made her Mum proud then it would be all worth it. The only thing was, it had to be a surprise . . . . 

"Mommy," she calls out in the darkness, "Mommy where are you?" 

What was that? She had heard a clatter, a smash, the sound of something being broken. Someone was breaking stuff in the lab! 

_Mommy must have gotten angry again,_ she thought while giggling to herself. Washu did have a habit of venting her frustration on her experiments. 

_I'll go give this to Mommy to cheer her up!_ She decided as she skipped off in the direction of the disturbance, carefully guarding her gift all the way. Being young and unnaturally fit she was soon approaching the source, in fact her sensitive hearing told her it was only around the corner. 

"Mommy!" she chirped happily as she skipped around the corner, presenting herself with a mischievous smile and hands hidden behind her back.

Only her mother wasn't there. 

There was a man. 

A cloaked man. 

Breaking her mother's things. 

Upon hearing a voice he quickly whisked around in a startled shock. As soon as he caught sight of the young child his startled expression changed to one of sheer disgust. 

**"YOU!"** he bellowed furiously at her, "It's you I came for you blasphemous abomination!" 

Ryoko just froze, her body paralysed with trembling fear, especially her lip which felt so shakingly numb that she couldn't speak properly. That was of little consequence though as she didn't have the courage to say anything anyway. 

"I'll send you back to the hell you spawned from you sacrilegious perversion!" he screamed as he held his sledgehammer high above his head and charged towards the defenceless child. 

Her small body was so gripped with fear that all Ryoko could do was re-open the link. She desperately cried out to her mother for salvation. 

_Mommy! Mommy please save me, _she pleaded, _He's going to hurt me, please don't leave me here Mommy! I can't . . . . _

"DIE!" he screamed, bringing his hammer down for a deathblow, but it never came. All Ryoko saw was a brilliant arch of orange radiance come sweeping across and slice the hammer away from her. That was all she saw, as the hammer fell roughly into a nearby machine, knocking it over. 

The machine fell clumsily onto the petrified girl with such force that she immediately lost consciousness. She slept peacefully underneath the mass of metal as two figures battled on around her, engaging in a deadly dance that would ultimately decide her fate. 

**Hospital bed - Hours later **

"There you are my little Ryoko," Washu's gentle smile greeted as Ryoko's eyes fluttered open. She found herself in a hospital bed, her arm bandaged and sore. She then noticed the state her mother was in. 

"Mommy, you're hurt!" Ryoko exclaimed in terror. 

"Don't worry about this," Washu assured pointing to her bandaged hand. She also had a small cut tracing a thin red line just above her eyebrow, but it was nothing serious. "How are you Ryoko?" Washu asked concerned, "It must have been terrible for you. Is there anything you want to talk about?" 

Ryoko nodded half-heartedly as Washu positioned herself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed right beside her young daughter. 

"I love you Mommy," Ryoko began in a quiet, sorrowful voice, "But . . . ." 

"But what?" asked a confused and nervous Washu. Was something wrong between them? Had she said something to hurt her? She could sense an upsetting, depressing thought in Ryoko's mind, laced with fear and sorrow and she feared that it was something to do with her. 

"I love you Mommy," Ryoko repeated weakly, "But I think, I think . . . ." 

Ryoko took a deep breath and finally mustered the courage to finish. 

"I think you should turn me off now." 

Washu was shocked, not only by Ryoko's words but also by the feelings coming across the link. She could sense it, despite her wild fear of death Ryoko had been completely serious, she had meant every word she had said. 

This was reinforced by the expression on the young girl's face. It was grave and scared but also very solemn and sincere. Washu just smiled warmly in return, a smile glowing with a mother's pride at her daughter's selflessness and innocence. 

"I've told you before my little Ryoko," Washu began in a emotional voice, "You are not a machine. I can't just 'turn you off', and besides you don't have to worry about danger any more." 

Washu could see the confusion on her daughter's face and could sense her hopeful curiosity creeping across the link. 

"I'm moving my lab to subspace," she explained with a welcoming smile, "It will be far safer and besides it will give me room to expand. We can even build a house in there." 

"For both of us?" Ryoko asked in a timid tone. 

"Yes, of course for both of us," Washu laughed, "but you can't stay there all the time. No, that still won't do." 

"Oh," was all a dejected Ryoko could say in a dispirited, defeated tone. 

She lowered her head and let her feelings of despair and misery overpower her, shattering her young innocent spirits. She was so consumed by her misery that she didn't sense her mother walk across the room to retrieve something. 

"These are for you," Washu told her, presenting an open hand for Ryoko to see. She gasped as she immediately recognised the objects. 

"Mom I can't have those!" she exclaimed, "Those are your special stones. You said you need them to . . ." 

"Don't worry about me," Washu assured her while placing the three red gems gently into her daughters hands. 

"These belong to you now my little Ryoko," Washu told her, still holding Ryoko's hand in her own. "Do you know how many people wanted them? Museums, scientists, warriors, royalty, anyone who's anyone has tried to get these gems from me. However I never gave them to any of those people, I didn't consider them worthy, but I'm giving them to you my little one." 

"Why?" asked the small girl in genuine confusion, fuelled by her low self-esteem.

"Because you're my daughter," Washu stated proudly while pulling her daughter into a hug, "You're not a machine or a creation. You're my daughter and you mean more to me than anyone else. In my eyes, you are the only one who is worthy." 

Ryoko's eyes just filled up as she collapsed into tears on her mother's shoulder. She had been expecting death, the end of her short life, a sacrifice to protect all that she loved, and with that massive burden on her young soul only seconds ago she was now having trouble with the new torrents of emotions that coursed through her. 

Never before had she felt so accepted. She had been given her mother's most valuable possession. Why? Because she wasn't a possession, she was a person and a person of far more value than the priceless gems. She had been told this over and over again but this was the first time she had truly believed it. She had gone from expecting the biggest loss of her life to receiving the biggest gain she could imagine and it had proved too much for her as she sobbed away on her mother's shoulder. 

A tear fell from Washu's face too and became lost in her daughter's unruly cyan mane. For Washu this was a dream come true, comforting a child, her child. It was something she had thought she had lost forever. 

That was the true beauty of the moment. Washu could feel like a mother once more and Ryoko finally felt like someone's child instead of being a science project. In fact she was more than that, she wasn't just someone's child, she was a loved child, a treasured child.

The image then faded and she was shrouded by shadows once more.

She lay alone, swimming in the cold darkness as her mind slowly drowned in a deep pool of regret and sorrow. She felt like a barren core, her pleasing fruits stripped away from her never to be returned. She was nothing now but despite facing such great personal loss, her painful thoughts lingered on someone else. 

"I'm sorry Mommy," she whispered softly, "I love you." 

After speaking those last mournful words she relaxed her body into a defeat slump. It was truly over. She gazed down at her trembling hands and . . . . 

Wait! She could see her hands! That was impossible, there was no light, she shouldn't be able to see anything. Unless . . . . 

In a frantic rush of hope and confusion her head shot up to look skywards just like Zero's had earlier. She could see a soft, warm light radiating it's tender glow on her. 

_I'm looking to the future_, she remembered Zero saying. What did this mean? Did she still have a future? The darkness began to soften as the traces of light began to spread. They became more emphatic and vigorous until her sight was filled with one vibrant blur. Then the light began to break off into shades and tones, finally starting to assert itself into forms and objects. Seconds later Ryoko's sight returned to normal. She was awake! She was alive! 

"Welcome back my little Ryoko," Washu's gentle features greeted, "You're finally awake. You had us all very. . . ." 

Washu never got to finish that sentence as her daughter jumped off the bed she had been resting on and into Washu's arms. Washu was surprised by this but still returned Ryoko's fierce hug with all her heart. Just as well, for Ryoko was quickly surprised by her weak body's lack of strength and collapsed into her mother's arms. 

Once again Washu was left to hold up Ryoko's frame but this time there wasn't a single trace of grief in her mind. Joy and delight flowed through her soul and across the link to her daughter. 

"I know now Mommy," Ryoko explained softly, "I know why I love you, because no matter what happens you will always love me. You don't care how clever I am, or what I've done or what I am. That dosen't matter, you still care about me." 

"That's right my Little Ryoko," Washu's emotional voice replied as tears threatened to choke her voice away from her. 

_She said she loved me, _Washu thought, _I've waited thousands of years to hear her say that. I can sense it too, she's so excited and happy. She's glad to be with me! This has made everything worth it, but . . . . _

"Tell me Ryoko," Washu began in a tense voice, "What is the first thing you remember before that?" 

Ryoko paused to think for a minute before her face shot up from Washu's shoulder showing a panic stricken expression of alarm. 

"Oh my God! You were kidnapped!" Ryoko began frantically, "What happened? Who saved you?" 

_Just as I suspected, _Washu thought sadly, _She doesn't remember anything. Poor thing, that's three times her memory has been scrubbed. I guess I'll never know how she found me now. _

"I'll tell you later my little one," Washu assured with loving fingers brushing Ryoko's cheek, "But just rest for now. We're back home now. Everything's going to be alright, I promise." 

**Masaki Shrine **

Katsuhito stared off into the horizon, deep in thought. He had heard the story from Washu but it was obvious she wasn't telling the whole truth. As an experienced fighter who had fought Ryoko in the past, he knew she couldn't sustain an injury like that and still go on to win the battle like Washu had claimed she had. That left him with a very perplexing question. Just how was the fight won then? 

The old man frowned. There was more to this Washu than she was letting on. 

**Ryoko's bedside **

The rest of the family had gathered in Washu's infirmary unit. They had all assembled to comfort Ryoko who was to the best of their knowledge a returning hero, and she was, just not the way they all thought. 

A pair of unseen eyes watched the scene with a joyful delight and an element of pride as Ryoko basked in the attention and love from her family. Zero watched on in a yearning silence as she felt the warm, loving support of the family echoing through the forgotten recesses of Ryoko's mind. Zero had been right in a way. It had been goodbye, it had been the end, but not for Ryoko. 

Like she had said before this was not Zero's life and she had no real right to be there. She couldn't live her life as a parasite, forever hidden in someone else's shadow. Taking one last look at the happy Ryoko she could savour the joy Ryoko now felt. At least she had contributed something to the life she had so desperately wanted to lead, and with that last proud thought Zero began to tear herself away from Ryoko's mind. She would leave Ryoko forever and return to the forgotten nothingness she belonged to, lost somewhere between forgotten memories and a lost eternity. She left nothing of herself except for a soft whisper in Ryoko's thoughts. 

_I'll miss you. _

It was the end of a tragic life. 

Ryoko shed a warm tear at that moment. She didn't know why but she left a sense of fleeting loss. Soon that feeling became lost amongst the comfort of her loved ones and thanks to Zero's sacrifice, it would be the last tear she would shed in a long time. 

**Later that night **

"Mom?" came a voice, cutting through the eerie droning of machinery that surrounded it. 

"Yes my little Ryoko," Washu replied softly. 

"What really happened on the ship?" Ryoko asked, her voice sounding as preoccupied as her mind was. 

"I've told you already. I was in a . . ." Washu began but Ryoko would have none of it. 

"You can't lie to me Mom," she gently warned, while tapping the side of her head to remind her mother why. The link was a two-way thing, if Washu could use it as a lie detector then so could Ryoko. 

Washu let out a defeated sigh. She had been hoping her deception would work on Ryoko but it had proved to be unsuccessful. 

"I can't tell you what happened," Washu replied frankly, while manoeuvring onto the edge of the bed like she had so many years ago. 

"But I **should** know!" Ryoko protested, her pleading eyes appealing to her mother's heart, "You saved my life and I don't even know how." 

"Don't worry my little one," Washu eased while bending down to gently kiss her daughter on her forehead, "I don't know either." 

This surprised and confused Ryoko but she knew it to be true. Through the link she could sense that her mother held scattered memories of what had happened but they were all hollow, the logic was missing. Instead she could sense a suspicion centred on some sort of machine in the lab and a feeling of nostalgia that stretched back more than twenty thousand years. 

Washu's thoughts on the matter were indecisively torn between these two entwining yet contradicting notions. She was sure that something very clear and distinct had happened but she found herself unable to define it. 

Ryoko relaxed her mind and decided that in the end it wasn't important. They were together again, that's all that really mattered. The odds had been stacked against them, they had almost no hope but they had survived. Yes, unbelievable as it seemed they had actually made it for some strange reason. 

A reason that escaped them. 

**End of Chapter Six **

**End of Story **

**Note -** This is the end of 'For Reasons That Escape Me'. I'm won't add more to this for the same reason I didn't add more chapters to 'A Second Chance'. You see, this was the ending that I had planned when I wrote the beginning and I like to bring my stories to a natural end. I didn't want to drag things out just for the sake of it and risk spoiling what I had already done. I do have some ideas for more and once I come up with something worthy then I will write another sequel but it will be under a different name. Anyway I think I should acknowledge Diane Long and Silver's influence on this fic (Ryoko with her own cushion, a house in the lab, etc) and hope it falls under 'inspiration' and not 'copying'. Finally, thanks to everybody who reviewed this story and encouraged me to continue with it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
